lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzzo
Buzzo is a major antagonist in LISA: THE PAINFUL, seemingly having taken interest in Brad for unknown reasons and confronts Brad on many occasions. He is a mysterious warlord who is heavily involved in Olathe's Joy trade and offers Joy to Brad on many occasions. Description Being the head of his own gang, Buzzo wears a spiked helmet and spiked shoulder pads, along with black facepaint. He is often seen with a smile reaching from ear to ear with a questionable intent. His gang seems to have an affinity for Joy, forcing many people to take the substance under the guise of making them happy. He force feeds Joy to Brad, starting an inevitable addiction even if Brad has not taken any for the duration of the game. Story Buzzo is first met in Aurora Town. Once the Blackout Building has been entered, Brad has his first encounter with Buzzo. He notes how Brad's heart seems unhappy. He proceeds to give Brad Joy for seemingly good reasons. This is of course, with full knowledge of what Brad means to him and the effects of Joy. Brad is then kicked out of the building. SPOILERS When Buzzo and Lisa were young, Lisa would sneak out of the house at night to escape the oppressive environment, where she eventually met Bernard. Bernard grew to love Lisa, which she abused, convincing him to use a buzzsaw to mutilate various neighborhood animals. Eventually she forces Bernard to mutilate her, so that she would no longer be attractive towards Marty. However, Marty's sexual abuse continues, and it is implied that Brad is also complicit in the abuse, albeit unwillingly. Eventually, Bernard, now called Buzzo for his deeds, refuses to continue mutilating Lisa. Lisa, unable to stand Marty's abuse and rape, and Brad's failure to help her, commits suicide. Buzzo blames Brad for failing to rescue his love, and is determined to blame anyone but himself. The following night, he kidnaps Brad's son Dusty and saws off his face. Years later, Buzzo takes out his sick frustrations on Brad many times by putting Buddy's life at risk to make Brad suffer. He also proposes ultimatums to Brad forcing him to choose between losing a Party Member, losing a limb, or losing all of his belongings. As Lisa: The Joyful begins, Buzzo saves Buddy from mutant Brad and takes him away to a cave, unsure what to do with the shell of the man he has despised his whole life. Eventually, after being tormented by Lisa in a Joy hallucination, Buzzo frees mutant Brad and is determined to make things right with Buddy before the Joy overtakes her. After the flash, Buzzo was employed spreading Joy across Olathe to satisfy Dr. Yado's perverse fantasies of a world filled with mutants. He ultimately succeeded, with much of Olathe's population either killed in the war, slaughtered by mutants, or mutated themselves. However, Yado casts Buzzo aside after his mission is complete. Without his gang and without orders from Yado, Buzzo secludes himself in a small cave, and eventually comes to the conclusion that what he has done is evil. Determined to do good before he mutates from Joy use, Buzzo swoops in as Buddy confronts Yado, saving Buddy from Sweetheart and urging her to pursue Yado. After Buddy battles Yado, Buzzo flings a sword at Yado during the confrontation, knocking him backward into a pit. After a brief dialogue with Buddy, wherein he acknowledges that Brad was a good man, only trying to help Buddy, Buzzo finally begins to mutate from Joy use, becoming an enormous mutant before Buddy's eyes. Even in his Joy-addled state, Buzzo is able to thank Buddy for freeing him as he dies. Notes * When taking a party member in trade for one of Brad's limbs, even if brad's party is empty, Buzzo will force your last party members into your party to take from. Due to Fardy Hernandez and Percy Monsoon being required members, he will always have someone to take. If the game is hacked to have no party members at the the point of sacrifice, the spot will be empty. * During the Pain Ending, he mentions that Buddy would have been "a huge asset with the women." This could suggest that maybe Buddy isn't the last girl alive. * When asking Brad to take tough decision, the first time he will demand the second Party member of the group and the fourth the second time. * It's impossible to fight Buzzo due to his immense plot armor, so don't take the decision to kill Buzzo. Even if you do manage to kill him, a game over will occur due to the fight being intended as impossible. * If you do manage to defeat Buzzo, before the game over screen he will say "I'll end this world now". In response to this the LISA dev said "As far as Buzzo's dialogue goes? He speaks 50% truth 50% ego". This may suggest that Buzzo holds immense, world ending power himself or controls a tool that can be used to end the world at his whim. Theories *It is possible that Buzzo could be the only successful super soldier. This would explain why he can 'wreck' you if you try to fight him. This is supported by the fact that he knew about Project Joy, he could have figured out where Dr. Yado failed with Joy, then correct it and take it himself. *During one of the possible post-ending dialogues in LISA: The Joyful, Buzzo uses a tool he obtained from his dad's garage (likely some kind of buzzsaw, judging by the sound effect) to cut off the paw of an unknown animal and to cut Lisa, both at her request. It's possible that this traumatic experience is where he derived the name Buzzo from. Art File:Buzzo_1497.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Characters